Jason Grover
Jason Grover (2093-2105) was the son of Belle Grover, the grandson of Eegan Grover, and the great-grandson of Zira Miranda Grover. In 2104, as the emerging conflict with the Knights of Meyer grew more desperate, Jason and his sisters, Sue and Britney Grover were sent to stay with Eegan, who had recently acquired the Map of Light. Jason entrusted the map to Britney, and was captured by the Knights of Meyer. He escaped with the help of a defected Knight, KM-15, and returned home. There, Jason and his sisters stowed away to North Korea, where they were able to give the map to Master Intelligence and render it out of the reach of an evil mutant called the Dark Flame. Biography Early life Jason Grover was born in 2093, five years after his sister Britney. He and Britney did a lot together at home, despite the fact that they both had to attend different schools due to age difference. In elementary school, Jason always checked out books about pilots from the library, appalling Britney. In 2101, Sue was born as well. It is implied that Jason got along with his sisters quite well and the three had excellent coping skills. Shadow Wars Attack on Palmyra In 2104, Jason Grover and his two sisters went to stay with their grandfather, Eegan Grover, while their parents were on a trip. While they were there, the Knights of Meyer, under the command of the Dark Flame, attacked the city. Alerted by Sue Grover of their arrival, Eegan gave Jason the Map of Light for which the Knights sought after before ordering him to leave. However, he was spotted by two troopers. Left with no alternative, Jason gave the map to Britney Grover and told her and Sue to hide, while he remained behind to face the troops and cover his sisters' escape. After watching the confrontation between Eegan and the Dark Flame, Eegan tried to take a shot at the Dark Flame, but before he could, he was taken prisoner, while the rest of the townspeople were slaughtered. Returning the Map Taken aboard the dark cruiser Defilement, Jason resisted interrogation until the Dark Flame assaulted him with his powers, which eventually caused Jason to crack about Britney and Sue. Left alone by the Dark Flame, a renegade Knight of Meyer named KM-15 helped Jason escape. Together, they stole a fighter from a hangar bay, with KM-15 manning the guns while Jason piloted the fighter, and managed to disable the Defilement’s turbolasers. With that, KM-15 brought Jason home to his terrified sisters, who were then introduced to KM-15. Knowing he needed to return the map to Master Intelligence, Jason resorted to stowing on board a plane to fly to North Korea, where Master Intelligence was. Jason was initially reluctant to allow Sue and Britney to help, but in an attempt to be a better man than the Dark Flame, whom he feared he was turning into, and after some discussion with Britney, he allowed it. Together, all three of them sneaked through the airport and proceeded to stow away aboard an airplane. They left the second airport without a trace, and eventually found Master Intelligence with the other S.M.S.B. members and were able to recover the device, rendering it out of the Dark Flame's reach. Death The Dark mutant then turned his wrath upon the final ship, verbally questioning if a mere ship could undo the power of the Arts. As Master Intelligence scrambled into the gunship, Jason and Britney Grover, who had remained hidden until this moment appeared and ordered the Dark Flame to cease his attack on their friends. He mockingly questioned why he should comply, at which Jason held out the Map of Light, offering it in exchange for the survivors' lives. While Master Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman looked on in horror, having no idea what was going on, the Dark Flame expressed surprise that the child he had captured would offer him the map freely. Jason placed it in his hand and he turned without a word to announce the vindication of the others, only to narrowly dodge a taser from Britney. Having predicted this, the Dark Flame whirled around and demanded to know the meaning of it. Jason laughed in his face and wisely cited that the Map of Light could never be destroyed, for as long as there existed darkness, there must always be brightness. The Dark Flame looked up to see Master Intelligence's projected shield defending the gunship from him. As punishment for his distraction, the Dark Flame slowly turned to Jason and directed metallic cords into his flesh as a horrified Britney was pulled into the craft. Physical description Jason Grover was slender and average in height. He had red hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Personality and traits Jason Grover had a headstrong nature which often led him into trouble, and a proud countenance that, those who did not know him, could mistake for arrogance. Confident in his skills and in his task, he sometimes displayed an impatience that arose only from a desire to fulfill the job at hand. Daring with an appetite for risk as well as somewhat foolish, Jay Organa once noted that his need to do what was right and "maybe find a little adventure along the way", coupled with his outstanding piloting skills, reminded him of his former comrade, Andrew Hendersen. Though brash, Jason had great charisma and limitless respect for his elders, as well as the founders of the Team of Terror, particularly Anakin Organa, who he never got to meet until 2104. Relationships Anakin Organa Jason had limitless respect for the founder of the Team of Terror, Anakin Organa, in particular. Etymology "Grover" derives from a surname meaning "grove of trees" from Old English graf. A famous bearer was the American president Grover Cleveland (1837-1908), who popularized the name in the United States at the end of the 19th century. Behind the scenes Author's comments D. Isaac Thomas described the ongoing development of the Grover children as satisfying. "They were so innocent... and yet they had to participate in the war, like many, many others," he says. "I had so much fun developing their personalities, which really are, well, intense." Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Grover family Category:2093 births Category:Heroes Category:S.M.S.B. supporters Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Fobbles Category:Educated in 2099